


Alec's Secret

by soccermommaxie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Humor, Kissing, M/M, alec writes porn, it gets kind of sweet though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccermommaxie/pseuds/soccermommaxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus finds Alec's secret notebook full of inappropriate stories he's written. Magnus, needless to say, is shocked beyond words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alec's Secret

Alec never considered himself much of a writer. Sure, he’d write a report here and there; something regarding official business. But nothing too exciting, really.  
At least that’s what Magnus thought.  
On the outside, the boy did not appear to show much interest in… inappropriate matters. Sure, he and Alec absolutely had a sex life, but rarely did the boy suggest anything too non-vanilla. It was always Magnus who spiced things up, and there wasn’t too much of a problem with that; Alec always went with the warlock’s strange sexual ideas.  
That being said, the younger boy did not appear to have a single kinky thought in his adorable little head. Magnus was convinced that it was _his_ job to show Alec all the strange kinks- Magnus didn’t consider himself too kinky, but he’d been alive for _years_ \- and who knows? Maybe the boy would open up and end up liking it.  
But as of then, Alec was still, as Magnus called him, the purest little angel. Alec really didn’t get it. That was until Magnus made a delightful discovery.  
Alec was gone; he had left town to visit his sister who lived somewhat far away. He’d only be absent for a few days, and he had been _absolutely certain_ that he’d remembered everything for the train ride there, judging by his crotchety-ness.  
“You’re going to be safe?” Magnus had asked the dark-haired boy once again, worry gnawing at his insides. He knew that Alec was a big boy and that he could take care of himself, but that didn’t stop Magnus from worrying. If there was a rune for being able to watch his lover every second, he’d want it.  
After a second thought, he changed his mind, however, because that was called being a stalker. And Magnus was not about to become that.  
“Yes,” Alec had replied in playful exasperation. They had stood before Magnus’ apartment door- Alec had insisted that he’d walk himself to the train station- and the warlock had gazed down at the boy who appeared to be itching to touch him. Smiling, Magnus had raised a hand to touch Alec’s cheek, stroking his thumb along it.  
“I love you.” Magnus had murmured. It wasn’t a phrase he said too often.  
Alec’s whole face had flushed bright pink. “I love you too,” he whispered back, smiling at the ground. Magnus’ heart ached; he wanted so badly to kiss his lover. But he knew that that would only sidetrack Alec even more; Alec had been complaining that he was going to be late for hours.  
Alec, however, had decided to sneak one more in. Tilting his head upwards, he invited Magnus, who took it. Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips against the blue-eye’d boy as his hand, that had been upon Alec’s cheek, slid behind the boy’s neck, pulling him closer. The two moved their lips together slowly, savoring each touch. Even though the kiss was gentle and pleasant, it left Alec nearly panting against Magnus’ open mouth. When the warlock grazed his tongue across Alec’s bottom lip, Alec knew that he should draw the line.  
Gently pulling apart, the boy smiled (cutely) and shook his head.  
“You know what that’ll lead to,” he whispered, staring up at Magnus with eyes that nearly drove him over the goddamned edge.  
Magnus sighed, calming his nerves; he knew that if he got himself _worked up_ right when Alec left, it would only lead to him alone in his shower, attempting to get himself off without the hot touch of the Lightwood boy beneath him.  
Instead, Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec’s forehead one more time for good luck, quickly patted the boy’s ass, and leaned forward to open the door behind them. Alec smiled and, after saying goodbye one more time, left the apartment with his bags. Magnus shut the door and his stomach twisted expectedly; he quickly reminded himself that his boyfriend was a shadowhunter and that literally nothing could touch him. Sighing quietly, the warlock receded back into his apartment, searching for something to entertain himself with in his lover’s absence.

Alec, after a frustrating arrival into his train complete with screaming children and irritating mundanes, finally settled down into his comfortable train seat. Closing his eyes slowly, he relaxed his tensed muscles, allowing himself to be made vulnerable; just for a few short moments. He needed it.  
After a few minutes of relaxation and the murmur of voices, the train began to move and Alec decided to spend his time doing something other than sleeping; sleeping on trains or airplanes had never been something he enjoyed doing.  
Lifting his carry-on from its original spot on the floor, Alec set the bag on the seat next to him and unzipped it, searching for his notebook. After a short moment of confusion, Alec shifted his body to get a better position. The bag really wasn’t that large and Alec hardly brought anything. However, the boy was _insistent_ on finding his special notebook, and once he had gone through nearly every single object in the bag, Alec came to a horrifying realization. The notebook was gone.  
Settling back in his seat, the dark-haired boy closed his eyes and attempted to calm his breathing. His notebook was gone. Had he forgotten it? Did it fall out of his bag? Had someone taken it? Was it still in Magnus’ apartment?  
Quickly pulling out his phone, thank the Angel it was still there, Alec was about to text Magnus to ask if the notebook was in the apartment. That was when the boy realized that that would cause intense suspicion.  
Alec had hidden the notebook very well, even from Magnus. It was in their bedroom, yes, but in a very secret spot. Alec wouldn’t dare leave it out for the warlock to just _find_. Therefore, if he asked Magnus to check it for him, that would 1. give away the hiding place and 2. prove that it was a secretive object.  
Alec ran his fingers through his raven-colored hair. What could he do? What if someone was reading it? The thought caused a hot blush to rise to his pale cheeks; oh, God. If Magnus found the notebook. Oh, God.  
Needless to say, Alec got absolutely no sleep on the train. Even if it was supposed to be unintentional.

Magnus roamed his apartment, looking for nothing in particular. He didn’t realize how bored he was without Alec; sure, he could text the boy, but Alec had told the warlock that he intended to read, or sleep, or something, and that he didn’t want to be bothered. Magnus had chuckled at the request at the time, but now, he found himself restless and jittery. He wouldn’t consider himself needy or clingy, but the thought that anything could happen on that train to interfere with Alec’s safety would not allow him to sit still.  
Magnus ascended the steps to his and Alec’s bedroom; perhaps he could get some rest- at least until Alec was off the train. The warlock entered the empty room and felt a dull pang of loneliness, then quickly shooed it away. The train ride was only a few hours, he reminded himself.  
Passing the bedroom and walking toward their bathroom, Magnus sighed and entered the small room, hoping to wash his face to calm his nerves to help him sleep. As he turned on the cool water, a small book caught his eye; a blue book. It sat on the far end of the sink, near the mirror. It was a notebook, and it didn’t appear to be his own. Alec’s, then?  
Deciding not to wash his face, Magnus shut off the water and quickly approached the notebook with growing curiosity. On any other day, this would be just about as thrilling as wet paint. But with Alec being gone, Magnus needed as much of his lover as he could get.  
Snatching the notebook and exiting the bathroom, Magnus neared their bed and plopped down on his back, pulling the light switch on the lamp beside him. It was merely late afternoon, but the room darkened regardless, likely due to the looming clouds above them. He could guess that it was to rain sometime soon.  
Flipping open the notebook, Magnus expected notes about runes or combat; Alec things.  
What he found was very different.  
The first page was just porn- written porn scribbled in Alec’s familiar handwriting. The first story included characters that Magnus had not heard of- he didn’t know if they were a part of a different series or if Alec had made them up- and the story started in the middle of a scene.  
_“S-Seth,” the young man moaned helplessly. He couldn’t help but shiver slightly, feeling the larger man’s hands graze his bare skin._  
_“Quiet, John,” Seth murmured, his voice just as desperate as his lover’s. His tone then dropped to be lower, more sinister. “We don’t want anyone hearing about what I’m doing to you.”_  
_John whimpered and threw his head back; Seth knew exactly what to say to him. The younger man squirmed beneath his red-headed lover and attempted to stay as quiet as he could, to please Seth._  
_“That’s my good boy,” Seth growled with a smirk on his face. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips into a particularly soft spot on John’s neck and bit it, feeling the vibrations of John’s moan. Despite his previous order, Seth found that the blonde boy’s moans were just too delicious; snaking his hand underneath the boy’s underwear, he found a firm grip on the boy’s leaking-_  
Magnus’ phone buzzed, snapping the warlock back into the real world. He didn’t realize that he had been sweating; a thin, wet layer masked his neck and chest as he held the book in front of him. Clearing his throat, he set the book down and pulled his phone from his pants pocket.  
It was Alec. Magnus’ heart skipped a beat and he quickly opened the message.  
“Magnus, did you see a blue notebook of mine? I think I forgot it; it has important notes in it and I just need to know that it didn’t fall out of my bag or anything.” Magnus nearly burst out laughing. Little did the poor boy know, Magnus had found the book and was nearly horrified with the content.  
He wasn’t sure how to respond. Would he be honest and tell him that he had found it and read it? Or would he play dumb to avoid the boy’s embarrassment?  
He decided for the latter.  
“No, my dear. Would you like me to look for it?” He hated lying to his lover, but it was for the best.  
After a few seconds, Alec’s reply appeared on the screen.  
“Yeah. If you find it just tell me,” the text read. The poor boy.  
“Of course. How are you doing, baby? Is the ride okay so far?” The warlock couldn’t help but ask. Alec’s reply caused a smile to tug on his lips.  
“I’m fine. God, I miss you.”  
Magnus closed his eyes and held the phone to his chest, still smiling lightly.  
Finally, he slowly texted his reply. “I miss you, too. Try to get some rest, baby, I’m going to go look for your book.”  
“Okay. I love you.” Was Alec’s simple reply. “I love you too,” was Magnus’.  
Setting his phone down, he took the notebook back in his hands. He knew that it was unfair to continue reading Alec’s private stories; if the boy had wanted Magnus to read them, then he would have given the book to him. However, the book had been left on the counter of the sink, clearly forgotten about, probably as Alec was showering that morning. If Alec hadn’t texted him just then, Magnus might have assumed that Alec had left the book there on purpose for the warlock to find. That behavior was pretty unlike Alec’s, however.  
Magnus decided not to continue reading the notebook. He was in a state of shock; too much shock to ask questions about _why_ these stories had been written. Setting the book on the bedside table, Magnus held his phone to his chest once more and stared at the ceiling; he couldn’t help but allow a small smile to tug on his lips.

Alec rubbed his eyes nervously. He couldn’t believe that he had asked Magnus to find the book.  
He had originally decided not to, but the fear of the notebook being lost forever overshadowed his reason. He couldn’t help but text the warlock.  
However, the terrified question still teased his mind; what if the warlock reads the book? Alec’s stomach twisted. Oh god. What if he finds the story that Alec had written about Magnus?

Later that night, Magnus couldn’t help but feel a bit… aroused from the previous events. It wasn’t that the story itself was particularly stimulating; it was mostly the fact that Alec had written it. Alec had thought those thoughts, imagined those scenes, and most of all, Alec was definitely a bit kinky. Or a lot.  
The book sat on the bedside table like a seductive little tempter, and Magnus couldn’t shoo it from his mind. He wanted so badly to read more about what went on in Alec’s head.  
Biting his lip, he went for it. He couldn’t help himself.  
Reaching for the blue notebook, Magnus quickly opened it, examining the other stories inside. There was the first story that he had already read; he hadn’t finished it, but it wasn’t at the top of his list. He was more interested to see what else Alec had written.  
The next story, Magnus discovered after flipping through a few more pages, had a teacher/student plot including two more men that Magnus hadn’t heard of. He merely skimmed the words, then decided to come back to it later; it looked good.  
He flipped through a few other stories, then stopped at a particularly interesting title. “Magnus”. Quirking his eyebrow, the warlock read the first few lines.  
_He touches me right where I need to be touched; he strokes me with perfect rhythm. He knows the perfect pattern; the perfect harmony. It is like our bodies are one- beating in time, as if we were one flesh. I feel his chest rise and fall…_  
The words fascinated him. Alec hadn’t ever really been much of a musical person- that was mostly Jace- and the way he compared himself and Magnus’ sex to music was fascinating. His words were like poetry. Magnus almost got choked up.  
_When he is inside of me, it is like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly in place, and I never want the completeness to escape._  
Magnus’ phone buzzed again. Pausing the story once more, Magnus unlocked his phone and read the new text- predictably from Alec.  
“Did you find it?” the message read. Magnus felt a small pang of guilt.  
“I did…” he replied, deciding to be honest. No reason to let the boy continue to be worried.  
“You did? Where was it?” Alec replied quickly.  
“On the sink counter in our bathroom.” Magnus replied. He knew what the next question would be.  
“Did you read it?” Of course Alec would ask that question. Magnus grinned, feeling mischievous.  
“Why don’t you ask Seth?” Magnus chuckled as he typed the message. The phone was clear of activity for nearly two full minutes. Alec must have been in a lot of shock.  
“You fucker.” Alec replied. Magnus chuckled again, reading the text in Alec’s pouty little voice.  
“How much did you read?” Alec asked again, not even waiting for Magnus’ response.  
“Just a bit. I didn’t know you were so naughty, Alexander.” Magnus teased; he knew this kind of talk only pissed the younger boy off. But in a cute way.  
“You’d better not read one more word out of that book. I’m serious, Bane.” What an angry little boy.  
The warlock smiled amusedly and set the phone down, deciding to finish the story Alec had written about his lover. Alec wouldn’t mind.  
_He smiles as I touch his soft lips. His eyes flutter shut as I graze his abdomen. There is nothing my warlock loves more than being caressed, other than caressing others. His touch leaves sparks along my forearm, his kiss blooms flowers along my body. I have never felt more enamored; more in love. I am forever bound to his watchful eyes._  
It was completely dark outside. A soft breeze blew through the curtains on their window, and Magnus’ heart fluttered.  
_I am in love with his touch, with his eyes. I am in love with how young he makes me feel, as if the years would never pass by us. As if I were to be eighteen forever. I am in love. I am in love…_

**A few days later**

After what seemed like decades, from upstairs Magnus heard the key turn in his door, and a pair of footsteps entering the apartment. Shooting up from his bed upstairs, Magnus swung the door open and bolted down the stairs toward his lover. Seeing him standing in front of the door, Magnus took the boy in his arms and spun him, his excitement getting the better of him.  
Alec laughed and whined for Magnus to let him go, but Magnus knew that Alec had missed him just as much. Setting the boy down, Magnus gently grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him in for a kiss.  
It was welcoming, not entirely _desperate_ , but want was tied in with it. Magnus felt Alec shiver in his arms as he trailed his hands all over the boy’s body, Alec doing the same. Their lips moved quickly and affectionately, Magnus teasing the boy by biting his lip occasionally. When they finally broke apart, they silently smiled at each other, not really knowing what to say.  
Magnus couldn’t help himself. “Alec,” he began, “I read what you wrote about me.”  
Alec’s eyes widened and his entire face flushed. “You-” He stuttered, “you- you promised you wouldn’t!”  
Magnus kissed his head. “But I did. And I’m in love with your writing, Alexander.”  
Alec’s face was so red that he must have been burning up. Magnus smiled; what a sweetheart.  
“Why didn’t you show it to me?” The warlock asked. Alec rubbed his eyes with his fingertips, attempting to cover his blushing cheeks.  
“Because it’s embarrassing…” he mumbled into his palms. Magnus took his hands and moved them from Alec’s face.  
“It’s not embarrassing. It’s extremely romantic.” He smiled. Alec couldn’t do anything except bury his face in Magnus’ chest. The scent of his lover, however, appeared to calm him somewhat.  
“You liked it, then?” Alec’s words were muffled by Magnus’ shirt. Magnus let go of Alec’s hands and tilted his chin upwards.  
“I loved it.”  
Alec smiled a bit, his eyes very shy.  
“I also liked some of that porn,” Magnus smirked, and Alec’s blush returned.  
“You fucking-! You read it!!” Alec shrieked. Magnus threw his head back and laughed out loud.  
“I didn’t know you had that in you, baby,” Magnus chuckled.  
“I cannot believe you sometimes.” Alec said, throwing his arms in the air. “I cannot believe you.”  
Magnus grinned even wider and stepped a bit closer to his lover.  
“We should try some of that stuff, you know,” Magnus suggested in a low voice. “Now that I know what’s going on in that mind of yours.”  
Alec shook his head in disbelief. “You’re an asshole.”  
“But I’m _your_ asshole.”  
Alec snorted and then began laughing, leaning into Magnus and pressing his lips against his lover once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone! I love how this was supposed to be a funny story and then as I was writing it, it got really emotional and GAH MALEC FEELS.
> 
> My TMI blog: inconueniens-ludos.tumblr.com  
> My NSFW blog: keratian.tumblr.com  
> My primary blog: pidnits.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks again everyone! This story was inspired by one of these promts: http://dragontameroutofcharacter.tumblr.com/post/115145471202/but-imagine-your-otp-in-fandom-you-forgot-to-plug


End file.
